the darkest one
by aorslover504
Summary: baltor is back with the help of the new witch andra. but andra is hiding a big secret about her identity! baltor and andra work togather as the biggest power greed couple ever known to the world of magic!
1. andra

**Hey guys**

**I'm a big winx club nerd so I had to make a fanfic on it!**

**This is not about bloom and the others this is mainly about**

**Baltor and a new character andra! I hope you enjoy and write me **

**Reviews with your ideas!**

Baltor was gone, dead hopefully, there was no way he was coming back.

This made everyone rejoice. Everyone except one witch.

The black haired girl with green eyes from the under realm

Had been secretly watching Baltor and his witches through a shadow orb.

She liked what she saw in Baltor, looks, personality, and motives.

She was going to bring him back at all costs.

Andra looked at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes shone with fire.

Fire of passion for bringing Baltor back. She wanted to bring him back and then to

Be by his side and do a better job than the witches. It had been a month after he died.

She searched for his body and finally found where it was.

It was hidden in the omega dimension in ice. Preserved perfectly. He was dead, andra could tell

By his open lifeless eyes. He stared blankly his face twisted in pain from the death blow by bloom.

Andra put her hand to the ice and started melting it. Ice snakes slithered around but did nothing

She wasn't sentenced to the omega dimension they did her no harm. But she knew that the moment she awakened Baltor from the dead that she would have a problem. She smiled after a trip to the golden kingdom and getting lord darkards remaining power that had been sent there, she had enough power to obliterate anything in her path. She knew Baltor would be a weak human, possibly stripped of all his magic. But that did not matter.

The ice cracked and baltors body fell from it. Andra knelt down and tried to lift the head. The body was stiff from the ice and death. She stepped back and looked around. She counted the ice snakes that where slithering around. Six now the two that had come first must have called for backup. They knew something was up. They would be sure to blast them with ice the moment Baltor moved. She started with simple warming spells. Baltors body thawed out and soon it was just cold from death not ice.

She then started transferring some of her power to baltors body. It got warmer and warmer. Then she used an ancient spell she stole from the golden kingdom while there. It was the only spell that could summon a spirit to its body after death. A pulse started the ice snakes attacked.

Andra was ready she took the first blow and absorbed the attack. Using the power from the ice snakes attack she casted a one way shield. She could fight out but nothing could come in. every attack was absorbed and sent straight to her source of power. She oblivirated the snakes and without releasing her spells she touched baltors body and teleported out of the dimension.

She bought Baltor to the under realm in darkards old hideout. She laid him on a bed she had gotten made just for him. It would be a few days before Baltor could wake up. During those days andra would have to keep sending him blasts of her energy. She was recreating him with only a body and spirit. Baltor would be hers to own once she was done. This time he would rule, this time he would have her to thank.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I'm going to write more if you like it!**


	2. baltor awakens

**This is for thanks giving everyone!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Andra watched as Baltor started opening his eyes.

She had just finished sending the last of her energy to him.

A soft moan escaped his lips. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Shush Baltor, if you speak you will break the silence enchantment I placed on you,

Then bloom will know your back" andra said. He looked up at me his eye where curious.

"you most likely feel sickly, I am not surprised after you spirit being away from your body for so long, just be lucky I found you when I did" andra said as she walked to a table.

She picked a potion up off it then went and sat on the edge of the bed by Baltor.

She lifted his head. "Drink this" she said. He shut his mouth tight.

"Don't be silly boy! Why would I bring you back just to kill you! Use logic!" andra snapped.

He allowed andra to pour the potion down his throat. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

When Baltor woke again he did not speak but he did pick up a book on his side table and throw it across the room.

It hit the door making such a noise andra was their instantly. "Oh so your throwing my books huh? You could have waited until I came to check in on you" andra said picking the book up. She slammed it down on the table.

"Remember don't speak" she added glaring down at him.

"my name is andra, I graduated from cloud tower a year ago, I have been watching you and those three dunces you call witches, you did a bad job Baltor, but now I'm hear and things will be different" andra said.

Baltors flared up and sat up looking at andra with anger.

"Ah you're not use to being ordered around, your use to being in charge, well things are going to change now. I'm in charge or I will send you back, and I'm the only one outside of the golden kingdom who knows how to send you back, don't try killing me either, your power is my power, if I die you die" andra said sitting down on the edge of the bed and firmly pushing baltors muscular chest so he went back down into the covers.

"You will be able to speak again within time, but be patient" andra said getting up.

Bloom was with her friends when Baltor first spoke. She suddenly got the weak sick feeling she got.

"BALTOR!" she yelled. "What where?" Stella cried getting up.

"Baltor is back!" bloom cried.

"Is he hear sweetie?" flora asked.

"No but I can feel him, he is back!" bloom said.

"Ms. Fargonda should know about this, but it is not logical that he is back, you said you couldn't feel him" techna said. "I don't know how he is back!" bloom cried.

"ANDRA" Baltor called out loudly.

Andra flew into the room. "WHY DID YOU SPEAK? BLOOM KNOWS YOUR BACK!" andra said thwacking him on the top of his head.

"Andra! There is something under my covers!" Baltor cried out.

Something was indeed moving under baltors covers.

Andra lifted them and her cat Jenna leapt out of the bed.

"It was a cat! Haven't you ever had a cat?" andra hissed.

"why would I want such a disgusting creature!" baltors sneered.

" If we are going to talk about disgusting maybe we should bring your behavior up into topic" andra said.

Andra raised her hand and Baltor flinched and threw the covers over his face.

Andra smiled and lifted the covers.

Baltor looked up at her "don't hit me" he said winning like a child. "I wasn't going to hit you" andra said.

She bent over and kissed baltors forehead.

"Now sleep, you're not strong enough to get up and walk yet" andra said turning and leaving the room.

Her cat then leapt up back into bed and curled up on baltors chest. "Stupid cat" he muttered falling asleep.

**Happy thanks giving guys.**

**And yes andra is in charge not baltor**


	3. the one in charge

**Okay so this one I had to do**

**Your use to seeing baltor in charge**

**But this time it's the other way around!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Baltor lay in his bed squirming in the sheets.

_It's over baltor! You can't hurt anyone anymore!_

Baltor moaned and rolled over he was not aware of the cat

That had just clawed his chest.

_Wow that's pathetic! And to think we had crushes on you!_

Bator's moans became louder and louder.

_I am baltor I am the strongest wizard in the world!_

Baltor fell from his bed and curled up on the stone floor.

_Its over baltor you can't hurt anyone anymore!_

Baltor shot up and was wide awake. Blooms voice was echoing through his head.

He looked up in time to see andra walking into the room. He looked down self consciously.

He had no clothing on. He scrambled up to cover himself.

"Calm down baltor it's not like you have something I haven't seen before" andra said setting down a tray.

"Your strong enough to get up I see, well here are some cloths, I expect you to be fully dressed when I come back" andra said picking Jenna up. "Now you see hear girl, no one orders me" baltor said defiantly. "Your right nobody but me, I'd remember who has the power hear" andra said. She smiled and looked at baltor bear chest. "Try not to roll over on Jenna again. That is a nasty cut" she said turning to leave.

Baltor looked down and growled. Three lines where scratched into his skin they where bleeding.

Baltor dressed and then waited for andra to come back. "You are hungry I bet you anything so eat" she said putting the tea tray on baltor's lap. Baltors eyes widened. All his favorites where on the tray. A cup of hot steaming tea was placed there to.

He ate greedily, it was delicious. "Slow down, there is more food baltor" andra said. "You cooked this woman?" he asked looking up. "Of course I did, who else would?" she asked.

Baltors heart warmed a bit for this woman. She had a motherly vibe about her.

"Now once you get your full magic back, I expect you to properly steal magic from other realms, and this time you do not act without my permission" she said. Baltor growled and got up he lifted andra up by her neck. She was relaxed then suddenly she slipped through his grip like she was liquid. "Baltor haven't we discussed this? I'm the one with power" she said. Baltor turned and found andra standing behind him. She then shot a powerful light orb at baltor and he flew back and left a big imprint of his body in the wall. "Silly thing, you're older than me and yet I'm the one who is more logical and has more wisdom" she said. As she walked out she patted baltor's head. "Feel free to explore baltor; just don't fall over the edge of a cliff or anything." She said.

Baltor watched her leave he felt himself smiling. He gasped when he realized it and forced himself to frown.

"Andra" he whispered as he walked back to the food tray.

**Don't worry guys andra is not all that mature and stuck up!**

**You will see more of her fun side in the next few chapters I guess!**


	4. baltors shock

**Hey guys!**

**Please review with your opinions!**

**I could always use some creative criticism!**

Bloom was glaring at herself in the mirror. She could feel Baltors presence! Not hear at Alafia but in the realms somewhere out there. He was weak but slowly growing stronger.

Baltor awoken from his sleep sweating.

He suddenly felt energized and in need of a walk.

He got dressed and saw that he had clean clothing.

Andra was really putting out. She obviously wasn't useless.

This was Baltors first time out of his chambers so he walked down the cold stone halls slowly.

He heard a meow and looked down.

That danm cat was watching his every move.

"Shoo! Go choke on fur ball!" baltor said.

The cat just looked up lazily and ran down the hall.

Baltor followed the cat. He watched it go into a room that casted light.

He peered into the well lit room and saw andra.

She was wearing the oddest clothing. A short mini skirt with a strapless shirt.

I had only seen her wearing pants. I noticed she had wonderful long legs.

"What are you staring at baltor" she said looking up from pile of scrolls.

"Um nothing" baltor said quickly. "Well don't stand there like a fool come in" she said.

Baltor walked in trying not to look at andra's legs.

She had music in the background, classical oddly enough.

"When can I leave?" baltor asked. "When I say you can" she said flicking a scroll aside.

Anger flared up in baltor "I have had enough of this! I want to be my own person" baltor yelled.

The music changed suddenly. It was dark and wild.

Andra was controlling the music with her moods! "You are your own person! So shut up!" she said. Baltor nodded he did not know what andra was capable of.

"Why did you bring me back?" baltor demanded.

"I like your motives, it seems we share the same ones, I thought maybe if I was alongside you to help, you could actually succeed" she said. "Or you just want me so you can rule" baltor said.

"No dear, you can rule I don't care, as long as someone takes power" she said.

She walked away from the scrolls. "Now be good and sit down" she said.

A chair appeared and baltor sat. "Your hair is a mess darling" she said.

Baltor felt a brush rip through his hair. "Ow be careful" he said gritting his teeth.

"Sorry" she said laughing. "How old are you?" baltor asked. "Twenty one" she said.

The ripping stopped and the brush moved smoothly through Baltors hair.

"Are you meant to be my mother figure?" baltor asked suddenly.

Andra walked from behind baltor and lowered herself to be level with Baltors.

"I could be, or I could be a sister figure, or maybe even a daughter figure, or a lover" she said.

She had a devilish glint in her eyes.

Baltor looked at andra uncertain about what he was about to do.

He leaned forward and kissed andra.

Andra did not pull away like baltor thought she would but kissed back.

His tongue shyly slipped into andra's mouth.

Andra's tongue danced into his mouth and responded well.

When they broke apart baltor was gasping.

He had kissed woman in his life but never anything like that.

"Your to experienced for a witch" baltor suspiciously.

"That's what you think darling" she said.

She gave baltor one last smile before leaving the room.

Baltor was now not so sure about andra, she had something about her that he couldn't put his thumb on. Jenna glared at him with accusation in her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" he snarled rubbing his hand over the scratch marks on his chest.

**Yes! That just happened! **

**Get ready for this story to twist!**


	5. the trix begin

**I thought that it be cool to visit**

**The trix so tell me what you think.**

"Hey want to go live in darkards old place?" stormy said.

"Why would we want to do that?" icy asked.

"Well it was a pretty nice place and stuff, it has to be empty" stormy said.

"That's actually a good idea" Darcy said.

"You know what, that is a good idea, I am tired of living in caves" icy said.

"But darkards place is a cave pretty much" stormy said.

"Yes but a big cave with a lot of more caves to play in" icy said grinning.

"Then let's go" Darcy said getting up.

"remember Baltor the moment you soak this spell up, you will be at full power again and you will be able to get bloom, but I don't want you going just yet, take some time to get use to your powers again" andra said holding up a scroll.

"Don't worry I will be okay, but just for you I will stay" Baltor said.

Andra smiled and held the scrolls up. "You will be a bit weak at first but you should power up quickly" andra reminded him.

Baltor nodded and then let his hands hover over the scroll.

He sucked up all the magic from it and then fell to his knees.

Andra set the used scroll aside and knelt next to Baltor and ran her hand over the top of his head soothingly.

"Now up you go into bed" she whispered helping him up. After she put Baltor into his bed she became aware of someone walking through her halls.

"What is all this stuff" Darcy asked as the tree trix walked through andra's hideout.

"I think this is some of baltors stuff!" Stormy said.

"Maybe they took all of his stuff and hid it hear, oh well well for us, it means we can get some power" icy said picking a scroll up off a bookshelf.

A massive hiss came from below them and icy looked down to see a large black and white cat.

"Oh EW a cat" icy said stepping back. "Oh how cute, it makes me sick" stormy said.

She shot a tornado at the cat but then her eyes widened when the dust and wind cleared.

The cat was now towering at least to stormys height. It hissed and puffed its fur out.

"Um hey, we were just playing" Darcy said. The cat lunged for icy but icy was quick to get out of the way.

Stormy tried shooting it with lightning but it bounced off the cat and right back into her.

"Jenna! Stand back." A voice rang out. The trix rubbed their eyes as the cat looked up and ran towards a figure.

It was a petite girl who had to be the same age as the trix.

The girls couldn't see the figure properly from the lighting. "Poor Jenna, did they try to hurt you" the figure cooed.

A massive purr that shook the ground rolled out of the cat. "Us! Hurt it! That's thing nearly ate me!" icy said. The figure chuckled

"that's what happens when you intrude on my territory" the figure said.

She stepped into proper lighting. The girl had long black hair and green eyes.

"Hey I know you" Darcy said. Andra smiled. "And I know you, all of you for that matter" andra replied.

"You're that witch that who was in our class who did weird magic" stormy said.

"Yes andra is my name, now ladies can I help you with something?" she asked.

The black and white cat shrunk just then and ran and leapt on andra's shoulder.

"Well we were kind of hoping this place to be empty and what not so we could live here, but I guess we can't so bye!" icy said quickly.

One time andra had spelled a student so bad the student couldn't use her magic to full abilities.

The witches back out of the room. "Then shall I show you the way out?" andra said in a false sweet tone.

"Don't worry we can find it" Darcy said. They backed out into the hall and where about to go through the door they were sure was the exit, when andra flew forward and grabbed icy by the front of her shirt and pulled her back.

The door opened and closed in a blur. But before it could close icy got a glimpse of a sleeping figure.

He had long beige hair that framed a sharp defined face. He was wearing eyeliner and even in his sleep he had a scowl.

Icy rubbed her eyes in surprise. She was sure that had been Baltor. Andra showed the girls their way out.

"That girl is hiding something" icy said when they were back in their own cave.

"Obviously since she freaked when you opened that door" Darcy said.

"I caught a peak at the room and it was nothing but some guy sleeping" stormy said.

"I caught a peak to and I got a better look at the guy, he kind of looked like Baltor" icy said.

"But Baltor is dead" stormy said. "Well andra is a pretty freaky witch, maybe she found a way to bring him back" Darcy said.

"And now she is trying to keep him as her boyfriend!" icy said suddenly.

"What! But he is supposed to be taking the realms over" stormy said.

"Ya! He can't be trapped down their under gods knows what love spells" Darcy said.

"You know what ladies I think we should bust him out of their" icy said. "Good idea icy" Darcy said.

Andra walked into baltors room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"my sweet Baltor, they nearly saw you if they haven't glimpsed you, it won't be safe with those three trix, I wish I could do something, but alas I will just have to wait for them to attack, maybe they saw nothing, mustn't over estimate those three.

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please! I would love your**

**Creative criticism**


	6. baltors repower

Hey whets up!

Sorry I have been so lazy with posting fanficts

I'm back in school from the holidays so I have been mega busy.

I have two new chapters coming out today or tomorrow.

Baltor groaned as he turned over.

He dragged himself out of his bed and fell down by the side. He groaned.

"Andra!" he called weakly.

Andra came into the room and knelt down and took baltor face in her hands.

She examined it for a moment taking the features.

"Your stronger my love I am proud, we had a visit while you where asleep though." Andra said. "By who?" baltor said gasping.

"It was those three trix witches.

They thought this place to be empty and came looking for a place to live.

One of the witches accidently opened the door to your room.

But I closed it to quick for them to get a good look.

I know they are going to come looking again though" andra said.

Baltor looked at her and saw instead of the firm mature attitude had melted and she was simply a young girl with to much power.

"Andra, why do I still feel so weak?" baltor asked.

"I added a few more while you where asleep, do you want to walk and sit down?" andra asked.

Baltor nodded and andra lifted baltor up with impressive strength.

She helped him to the study where she sat him down in a leather armchair.

Jenna mewed and leapt up onto her shoulder and crouched down.

She turned and baltor laughed.

"That thing looks like a furry parrot," he said laughing.

"Jenna glared at him and he looked at her uneasily.

"Jenna is smarter then she looks baltor, she can understand human speech very well" andra said.

Jenna looked up and purred wrapping herself around andra's neck.

"Prove it then" baltor said.

"Jenna sweetheart, go fetch me a hair brush" andra said.

Jenna gave one last purr and leapt off andra's shoulder and ran out the room.

She came back with the hair brush from before.

Jenna leapt onto andra's shoulder and dropped the hairbrush in andra's hands.

Andra walked over to baltor swinging the hair brush in her hand.

She went behind baltor and ran the brush through his long hair.

"Your going to be free to come and go as you please soon, you will be strong enough to take new spells without being weak for a while after.

I'm rebuilding you from scratch baltor, this time your not to fall" andra said.

"But those fairies have the water stars, it will still bring me down" baltor said.

"Let me handle those water stars baltor my sweet" andra said darkly.

"Can you dress?" andra asked.

"Yes why?" baltor asked.

"You need sunlight, it will repower you faster then before" andra said.

Andra helped baltor up and baltor dressed.

He looked at the mirror for a long moment before grabbing the eye shadow and eyeliner he particularly enjoyed wearing.

He applied it and then looked at himself.

He looked like his old self again.

He pulled his leather gloves on and met with andra.

She was wearing heavy eyeliner and her black hair was down and messy.

Her red lips shimmered.

She had on tight leather pants and an old fashioned shirt.

She had fingerless gloves with high heel boots.

She led baltor up to the surface.

They both stood together as they soaked up the sun.

Baltor felt his power return to him faster.

He suddenly started laughing and shot a huge burst of power into the air.

The most powerful burst he had ever accomplished.

He looked at andra for one moment and decided to test his bravery.

took her chin in his hand and pressed his lips to hers.

I.I.I. I AM SOOOOO PREDICTABLE

Of course the villans are going to bone each other.

The best part is that andra is more vulnerable then she lets baltor know. So this should be fun.


	7. lucy

**Hey guys!**

**So this chapter visits the fairies.**

**So enjoy please!**

"Ahg this is so frustrating!" bloom cried throwing her books down.

"What's wrong bloom?" Stella asked looking up from her hand mirror.

"Baltor is strong! Very strong! I can feel him more than I ever did!" bloom cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, we will get him" flora said walking into the dorm.

"How!" bloom cried. "We could always use the water stars again they worked the first time after all" musa said plopping down next to bloom on the bed.

"Yes it is only logical it will work!" tecna added looking up from her computer.

"I know but this time I don't think it will work, he is stronger than last time!" bloom growled.

"Shouldn't that make the water stars react more strongly then?" musa asked.

"Ya I mean that should be simple enough" layla said.

"I don't know you guys, something tells me this time baltor will be harder to take down" bloom said.

"Well we have no issues with those witches, we always beat them!" flora said.

"Um I don't think the witches are involved this time" bloom said.

"Wait so baltor is working alone?" Stella asked. "No I think he has someone else with him this time, another powerful witch or wizard, maybe a sorceress" bloom said. "Well whoever it is, is helping baltor

A lot! His power is making me sick almost!" bloom said miserably.

"Don't worry bloom you need to calm down a bit! Summer is coming and we will be gone from alfia and we will come back as teachers!" Stella said.

"Ya that should be fun being on the other side of the desk for once" musa said.

"Ya no more homework, no more tests, quizzes and exams! Total control on the future of other fairies!" Stella said.

"I would be afraid if you where my teacher Stella" layla joked.

"Okay just because you're a tom boy doesn't give you the right to hate layla!" Stella said.

"How am I hating because I'm a tom boy?" layla asked.

"Simple you're just jealous that I will be able to make our girls look incredibly fashionable and not athletic like you" Stella said.

"Um shouldn't that be their choice Stella?" musa asked.

"Ya I agree with musa" layla said. "Hey I'm just saying!" Stella said flipping her hair.

"Well whatever it is we are going to do about baltor, we need to make up a plan before he shows up" bloom said.

"Wouldn't it be safer to wait and see what his power is like first?" tecna asked.

"I don't want to take any chances, we need to find out if baltor is working alone or with someone this time, we need to ask Mrs. Fargonda about any enemies who could be helping" bloom asked.

The girls nodded and they went to Mrs. Fargonda.

"Of course I can help bloom, I had the same idea and I have a book of all the enemies' right hear" she said sliding a heavy book to the girls.

"My what a big book" Stella said.

"Don't worry it has pictures! Easy for you Stella" musa joked opening the book.

"Oh ew that one is ugly" Stella said pointing to a troll of some sort.

"That's gorgy, he doesn't have enough magic to help baltor" Mrs. Fargonda said.

Bloom flipped through the pages and stopped at one. "That one is a fairy" she said pointing to a young girl with platinum hair.

"That picture is a bit outdated I'm afraid, she has changed, that's Lucy she disappeared long ago no one knows where she is" Mrs. Fargonda said.

"What did she do?" bloom asked. "She is the princess of haven, she was banished she took down the master guard when she was only ten, she is very powerful, maybe she is helping baltor" Mrs. Fargonda said.

"Did she go hear?" layla asked. "Yes for a year but she was sent to cloud tower, she is smart but needed to know how to control her negative power" Mrs. Fargonda said.

"Maybe she is helping baltor" layla said.

"I doubt it, Lucy disappeared before baltor came, she is most likely in some realm of dark magic studying, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to try to locate her" Mrs. Fargonda said

. "I have a feeling Lucy is intertwined with him somehow. He couldn't have gotten so powerful on his own! She seems to be the type to help" bloom said.

"Well whoever it is, we have our eye out and we will find out whom it is!" Mrs. Fargonda said.

**Ya so, this is from the winx side!**

**Feedback would be nice so please review! **


	8. uncertin thoughs begin

**Ok so we will be**

**Going from the trix to andra and baltor!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you ready to go take another peak at andra?" icy said.

"Well I'm kind of afraid to after that cat" Darcy said.

"Ya that thing is creepy" stormy said.

"We can get something to take care of the cat don't worry" icy said.

"Well okay I'm in, just if it is not baltor promise me we won't be going again" stormy said.

"Ya agreed, and even if it is baltor what are we going to do?" Darcy asked.

Icy smiled "we are going to prove ourselves by defeating andra and he will want us back" icy said.

"Are you sure?" stormy asked frowning. "Yea, I mean he has to be cooler this time if he bought himself back from the dead" icy said. "Okay I will do it to" Darcy said. The trix then joined hands and

Teleported.

"No your doing it wrong baltor" andra laughed.

Her mood music was playing and it was an upbeat jazz number, baltor was being goofy and started dancing.

"Okay then show me" baltor said raising his eyebrow.

"Okay put your hand right here and this hand right hear" andra said

Placing Baltors hands on the small of her back and taking the other hand in hers.

Baltor smiled and they took off dancing. Andra laughed as baltor became goofy again.

He pulled andra closer and picked her right off her feet and twirled around.

"Oh baltor stop it! You're doing it wrong again" andra said laughing even harder.

"I don't care this way is better" baltor cried dipping andra.

The music suddenly became violent and baltor dropped andra in surprise.

She caught herself and stood up right instantly.

"Someone is hear and they have nasty thoughts in mind" andra hissed.

Baltor had grown protective of andra in the past month.

"Where are they, I will take care of them" baltor hissed.

"No, Jenna! Go patrol, baltor I want you behind me" andra said.

Baltor looked at andra uncertainly but stood back as instructed.

Jenna left and the music stopped completely. Suddenly a hiss erupted and their where blasts

. Andra suddenly cried out and fell to her knees.

"ANDRA!" baltor cried supporting her. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"You know why Jenna is so human like?" andra said gasping.

"Why?" baltor asked. "Long ago I split my soul into two pieces and transferred one into her, she is my other half of my soul" andra gasped.

Her face turned white and she looked like she was being choked.

Baltor laid andra down and ran out the room to find Jenna.

He found her in the grasp of icy.

Icy was holding the struggling creature; Darcy had catnip in her hand and was throwing it on the ground. The trix froze as baltor lunged out and knocked Jenna from icy's grip.  
"Baltor! I knew you were alive" icy said softly. "What are you three doing here!" baltor hissed.

"I could feel your presence! I knew you were alive, after you died I learned that we were destined soul mates, please come with me baltor" icy pleaded

. "What! Hey you never said that" Darcy cried.

"I'm your soul mate baltor icy lies" Darcy added quickly.

"No they both are lying it is me" stormy said. There was a sudden blast and icy was knocked down.

Andra entered the room fully recovered.

"Dare strangle me and I won't care, but dare strangle the cat and I will kill thee who tried" she said. Power shot out of her and baltor realized andra had created a new spell from scratch.

She was indeed powerful. "You!" Darcy said

. She shot a neat hypnosis attack at andra but andra soaked the spell.

"No one takes me down" she said shooting a powerful orb of light right at Darcy

. Stormy was all that was left. She looked at baltor pleadingly.

"Please don't let her hurt me baltor" she cried.

"I love her not you stormy you and the other two witches are pathetic, you always have been, dare you call yourselves witches, you're a disgrace" baltor said crudely.

He shot stormy with his best lightning attack. She flew into a pillar and it cracked.

Andra watched the three unconscious trix before snapping into action.

"Take those two, we are putting them in a prison" she said picking icy up with amazing strength.

Baltor nodded and heaved the two others up.

Andra led him down a tunnel that went deeper and deeper into the dark realm.

She then laid them in a prison and she activated it.

Baltor gazed at andra and kissed her suddenly.

When they broke apart andra spoke "what was that about?" she asked.

"I need you more than I thought I did, I'm glad your okay" baltor said.

As they went back up to the main living area baltor started thinking.

Andra had created a new spell. This was something powerful sourcers could do, or belivix fairies.

But she was to dark to be a fairy. But she had fairy traits; she had a happy mood when in best.

Her clothing style switched from covered to midriff bear and leg showing.

There was something about andra and baltor couldn't put his finger on it.

Something was wrong here, seriously wrong.

**Sorry if it doesn't make sense**

**I'm really tired right now and don't know how I'm still typing loll!**

**Enjoy! And creative criticism please! **


	9. the connection

**So the run in with the trix messed andra up.**

**And baltor is now in a trance of anger and hate.**

**Enjoy!**

Andra fell to the ground as she and baltor got to the main living area.

Baltor watched as she fell and he shot out to grab her. Her face twisted in pain.

Baltor then saw Jenna limp by. She fell by her master's feet. The cat was weakened to.

Baltor lifted andra and laid her down in his own bed. He went back to get Jenna.

He examined Jenna and found that she had damaged from when icy had grabbed her.

Jenna and andra where one, what happened to Jenna, happened to andra and the other way around. Baltor quickly got to work with healing Jenna. Nothing could be done for andra besides healing the cat. When he was done baltor laid the cat beside andra and sat in a chair besides the bed.

Baltor gazed down at her and then got up and walked to her chambers.

Maybe their where healing scrolls somewhere.

This was the first time baltor had ever been in andra's room.

He opened the door and found the place darkly lit.

Old candle sticks looked like they haven't been lit in a long time.

Baltor went deeper in the room.

He saw a photo of himself on her bed stand.

He smiled at the sweet token. But another photo lay beside it.

It was a little girl with hair so blonde it looked to be crystal.

She had soft bluish purple eyes.

She was not exactly smiling but she was questioning the camera more like it.

She had a royal gown on and a crystal tiara.

A maganfisnt queen and king stood on either side.

The queen held a small baby in a bundle.

Guard surrounded them and upon closer look the young girl was looking at them with question. Beyond the innocent look there was darkness in her.

The girl oddly reminded baltor of andra maybe this was a cousin or sister.

It was common for witches to have fairy cousins or sisters.

Baltor looked around and saw a picture of a blonde boy with blue eyes.

He was smiling and clutching a young teenage girl by the waist.

The girl looked slightly harassed. It was the same child from the photo.

The blonde boy looked to be complealty in love with the girl.

Baltor turned the photo over and written on the back was "Lucy and Erik" baltor raised his eyebrow.

He had heard the name Lucy before. He sighed and put the photo down and left the room.

Baltor walked into the old fashioned kitchen area andra used.

He saw that it was spotless.

After many attempts baltor made teacakes and brought them to andra's bedside and laid them there.

He heard yelling and bangs from the prisons below.

He teleported to the trixs containment.

"Yo baltor what the heck! Let us out!" Darcy said.

"Ya not cool man" icy said. "Let us out!" stormy growled.

"You three hurt my andra, you will pay for that" baltor said punching the bars of the cell.

"What the hell do you see in that girl? You do know she is cruel" Darcy said.

"I like cruel" baltor responded.  
"Andra is my love, you have harmed her, so you shall be punished, starting with you stormy" baltor said. Stormy disappeared and so did baltor.

They appeared in another cell and stormy had cuffs on that stopped her from using magic.

"Now it's time to pay" baltor said.

He put his hand out and stormy screamed as she was harshly electrocuted.

"Do you like the static stormy?" baltor said. He then let her down.

"Every hour on the hour you're going to feel a shock like that.

You are sentenced to a week of this" baltor said before disappearing.

He reappeared in the hall.

"Now Darcy your turn" the same thing happened and soon Darcy was cuffed and on the ground

. "For the next two weeks you're going to have to deal with brainwaves every hour that will keep you at a constant headache. You're never going to be able to sleep it off either, when you wake up it will be back." Baltor said.

Then it was icy "for the next week you're going to be stuck in hottest climate possible just as hot as the sun" baltor said casting a sun orb.

Icy screamed as the blistering heat took her.

Baltor then went up to andra and took his shirt off and laid next to her under the covers.

He wrapped his arms around her limp body and pressed his bare chest on her back.

He carefully put his chin on her head and gazed at Jenna who was still as can be on the bed.

All through the night the cave was filled with screams.

Andra did not move but stayed still.

Every time baltor would shift he kissed andra on the head.

Morning came and andra started moving along with Jenna.

It started with fingers twitching and Jenna's paws twitching.

Then it moved to their faces. Baltor waited. Finally andra woke up.

Baltor sat up as andra turned. She looked at baltor and smiled.

"First time we have technically "slept" together" she said amused.

"Not really, I did not sleep, but tonight I will sleep for sure if you care to join me" baltor said taking andra's pale hand.

He pressed his lips to it. "Did you cook?" andra asked going wideyed.

"Yes" baltor replied. Andra sat up and took a stale teacake off the bed stand.

She took a small bite and screwed her face up. "You used salt instead of sugar baltor" she said.

"Um oops" baltor replied.

Andra laughed and suddenly she was on her knees and in Baltors arms.

Baltor froze as her lips pressed onto his.

He acted with enthusiasm second later.

He lifted her up and laid her on her back.

Baltor could feel andra's firm grip on his back.

He slid his hands under her shirt. Baltor imagined that andra would react in a violent way but instead she shivered from his cold hands and pressed herself against his chest.

Hours later they where cuddled in bed.

Baltor couldn't help but to admire how the top of andra's breasts look when she was pressed against his chest.

Andra just stared at his chest and baltor was making circles with his finger on her back.

Andra looked up suddenly "baltor I feel like I am lying to you" she said.

"How?" baltor asked looking down at her. "I just am" she said getting up.

"I'm going to my bed, we can't do this again" she said.

Before baltor could speak andra and Jenna where out the room.

Baltor sighed and laid his head down on the pillow.

Right as baltor drifted to sleep he heard the screams from below ring out in the darkness.


	10. the first fight

**The time has come.**

**Bloom and Baltor**

**MEET! **

Baltor and andra sat in the study. Andra was busy examing a book.

Baltor was trying to immerse himself in his reading as well but kept looking up over his book to eye andra.

Ever since that night a week ago she had been distant.

What was she hiding from him? Andra suddenly looked up and gasped.

Baltor looked down guiltily knowing he had been caught staring.

"i. I'm sorry" Baltor mumbled. Andra gave him a confused look and raised her eyebrow.

"About what? I had a vision. Did you say something?" andra asked. Baltor felt himself turn red.

"No, please tell me your vision" Baltor replied laying his book down.

"Bloom is going to gardenia, it is a place in the non-magical realm of earth" andra said.

"Well that's perfect then, do you think it's time to attack?" Baltor asked.

Andra smiled "yes indeed" she replied.

She got up "go get ready Baltor my dear, we leave at once" andra said walking out the study.

Baltor went to his study and saw Jenna sitting lazily on the top of his wardrobe.

Baltor opened his wardrobe door and started changing.

After carefully putting eye shadow on in the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe door he closed the door and held his arms out for the cat.

Jenna peered over the edge and then leapt from the top to Baltor.

She snuggled into his chest as he walked to the study. When Baltor got there his draw dropped.

Andra was wearing a black skirt that showed a lot of leg and her shirt was merely a corset she had soulless sandals that wrapped up to her knees and her long black hair was braided tightly.

She had black wings.

She kind of looked like an enchantex fairy if it was a different color instead of black.

"What are you staring at?" andra asked looking up.

Her eyes, they were red. "Eehhhh, what are you?" Baltor asked.

"I am a magical being?" andra said confused.

"You're beautiful" Baltor said taking her chin in his hands.

"No Baltor we must keep apart" andra said suddenly stepping back.

"Let's go" andra added.

She grasped baltors hand and they flew through time and space to gardenia.

They stopped in front of a house.

"Well let's go" andra said walking up the steps calmly.

She knocked on the door. "Why did you knock?" Baltor asked.

"I do love a dramatic entrance.

The door flew open and bloom stood their full on ready in her winx.

She hesitated when she saw andra.

"You. You look familiar" bloom cried suddenly.

"I see you're ready to battle?

We do need to take care of that whole you can sense Baltor thing, totally not cool" andra said.

"Oh I don't think so, you're going down for good this time"

she said raising her hands over her head.

A big fire blast shot out but andra merely deflected it and it hit bloom making her fly back in a fiery explosion.

Andra walked through the flames without hesitation.

Baltor watched as andra came through without a burn.

She stood over blooms limp form.

"No one is going to stop Baltor from taking you down" andra whispered.

She stepped aside and Baltor came up and knelt down on one knee.

He held his hand out for bloom. She looked up confused and she shrank away.

"Now bloom you mustn't be afraid" he said soothingly.

Bloom took his hand and he pulled her up to her knees and he brushed a strand of hair away from blooms face.

She looked up at Baltor uncertainly.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"If only it could end another way" he whispered.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion. Baltor looked in time to see andra being thrown back.

She skidded across the floor but kept up right. She hissed violently like a cat.

"Now I wouldn't touch her if I where you" a voice said.

It was Stella that salerian fairy.

"How did you know" Baltor growled getting up and throwing bloom back.

"We always have blooms back!" another voice said.

The tides fairy came out next.

"We don't leave anyone behind" another voice said.

The flower fairy came out to.

"They are all hear Baltor!" andra yelled.

Suddenly there was a burst of light and the fire was gone and Baltor could see the six winx club fairies standing in the room.

Andra produced a light orb and it grew brighter and brighter.

Then it exploded and Jenna was in front of andra.

She grew full sized and some of the girls stepped back.

Andra then started fighting the girls all single handedly.

"Singe my wings, burn my heart, set fire to my soul. Down you go into the depths of hell. FIRE FURRY" andra spat out.

A huge vortex of fire shot out and engulfed the fairies.

Screams came from all around and andra stood firmly in place.

Baltor watched as Jenna and andra worked together to cripple the fairies.

Their then was another massive explosion and andra was thrown off her feet.

The fairies had done a full on conversance spell.

Baltor roared in furry as he watched andra fall.

Then everything stopped and was still.

The fairies where on their knees breathing hard and scratched up and had burns on their arms and legs. Bloom was standing their limply holding her hand out.

Baltor grabbed ahold of andra and lifted her.

Bloom glared at andra.

"I know you from somewhere! Where do I know you from!" bloom cried.

Andra looked up and smiled at bloom.

"I'm sure you have bloom, we will meet again" andra sneered.

Then andra gripped Baltor and they traveled through time and space.

"Why did we leave? I could have finished them off!" Baltor wined.

"If I couldn't have finished them off then I don't think you could have either.

It was a fair equal fight and it was a tie." Andra said getting up.

"But we fell the hardest" Baltor said.

"Yet they fell the most. Minor injuries equal up to one big injury, we simply had a medium injury." Andra said.

Andra stepped forward but found her being pulled back.

Baltors lips smashed against hers.

Andra wrapped her arms around baltors neck.

Baltor broke the kiss but held andra tight.

"Don't run off this time, I want to wake up in the morning with you in my arms" Baltor groaned.

Andra smashed her lips back into baltors face and they both fell over onto the carpet.

**Okay this is where it gets to be suspense! **


	11. the truth

**The winx should have a bit more time to themselves!**

**So here they are!**

"!" bloom cried.

The girls had teleported to alfia.

"Girls!" Ms. Fargonda cried out. She ran to them as bloom collapsed.

"What happened?" she asked. "Baltor! He came to bloom with some other girl!" Stella cried.

"Some other girl?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Yes we have never seen her before" layla said.

"You girls looked badly injured! There must have been a big fight" Ms. Fargonda said.

"They destroyed blooms house! That girl she made a massive fire curse I have never heard of before" musa said.

"According to my research no spells exists! She must have created it on the fly" techna said.

"This is bad then, someone who is stronger than Baltor, teaching him her ways, did you get a good enough look?" Ms. Fargonda asked.

"Well, no" Stella said.

"I did, she had long black hair and red eyes. She looked a lot like an enchantex fairy. But her wings and clothing where pure black" bloom said.

"Well, there is no such thing as an enchantex fairy that is clad in full black!" Ms. Fargonda said.

"Come to my study girls, bloom I want you to go through that book and point her out" Ms. Fargonda said.

Bloom was helped up and bought to Ms. Fargonda's study.

Ms., Fargonda handed bloom the book.

She leafed through it many times then put it down.

She looked down "no I don't see her" bloom said.

"But this book is magical it automatically updates every time someone comes around who is out to kill and destroy!" Ms. Fargonda said.

Bloom picked the book back up and leafed through it more.

She stopped on one in particular.

"Something familiar about that girl. I can't put my finger on it" she said throwing the book down.

Ms. Fargonda picked the book up and saw the page was on Lucy.

Ms. Faragonda gasped and snapped the book shut.

"Girls go to the infirmary I have something to take care of" she said.

The girls left and Ms. Faragonda opened the book back up.

"I see you have been up to no good" she said looking at the picture of Lucy.

Then she transported herself to the under realm.

"Oh well we have company, an old friend to both of us Baltor" andra said.

Baltor looked up from the painting he had been observing.

"Well then, shall we entertain our guest?" he asked looking up.

"Indeed we do need some action" andra said.

The two walked out into the main hall and their Ms. Fargonda stood.

"Faragonda, mad that I messed up your fairy girls are you?" Baltor said stepping forward.

Andra held her hand out and stopped Baltor from moving more.

"What do you want Faragonda" andra demanded.

"You have changed since I last saw you Lucy" Ms. Faragonda said.

"Don't speak that name!" andra shouted suddenly.

Baltor looked at andra uncertainly.

"Ah so you haven't told Baltor have you?" Ms. Faragonda said.

"Told me what!" Baltor said demandingly.

"Nothing Baltor" andra hissed. Baltor looked deep into andra's eyes and saw fear.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What are you hiding?" Baltor shouted.

"Their once was this girl named Lucy, princess of haven, gifted in magic to point of extremity.

Her parents grew fearful of her magic so they decided to smash it out of her.

She was harshly punished when she showed signs of magic.

One day at age ten young Lucy found the sacred haven scrolls and she touched them and absorbed their energy.

This triggered her winx and she became a full-fledged enchantex fairy.

She then took down the advanced royal guard and then right before she got to her parents the power of haven rebounded inside of her and ripped itself from her and went back to their rightful place.

But while leaving they took all of her goodness she was born with.

She went back to her old self.

Her parents banished her and she came to alfia and stayed for many years, then at age fifteen she was provoked by a witch and she unleashed a lot of furry.

Then the last bits of humanity where ripped from her.

She was sent to cloud tower, this change I am unsure of though" Ms. Faragonda said.

"L. wanted her humanity back so she found a common stray and bought it in, once she gained its trust she split her soul and the cat's soul and merged them together.

Her hair changed black, her eyes turned green, when she changed she was black the color of the cats fur, red eyes, the color of the cats internal demons eyes" andra said.

"Then what happened when you got your humanity back?" Baltor asked.

"I got the emotions of a cat, slyness, trickery. Compassion for things that one loved." Andra said.

Baltor let andra go and stepped back.

"You truly are a thing of darkness, andra, be my internal love please!" Baltor suddenly said.

Andra looked at Baltor with surprise.

"I was born a fairy though!" she said confused.

"Yes but not even one born of true darkness would have gone as far as you have, you obviously where born with a purpose please" Baltor said grasping her hand.

"Where did Faragonda go!" andra said suddenly.

Baltor looked around and saw Fargonda gone.

"She escaped!" Baltor cried.

"Well technically she was never our prisoner" andra said slyly.

Baltor growled and then smiled.

"Right you are andra" Baltor said.

**Did you see that coming?**

**I kind of wanted to build up to it. **

**Creative criticism is nice ya'll so review please.**


	12. visting the past

**So this is the history of andra!**

"Tell me how it started andra" baltor said.

Andra was laying on Baltors chest.

It was a lazy afternoon and they were outside in the sun idling in the lazy heat.

"Well, I was young. Around eight when I first found out I had powers." Andra said.

"Lucy! I'm going to catch you!" Tania shouted.

Lucy ran down the docks screaming in delight.

"Not if I fly away using my awesome fairy powers!" Lucy shouted spreading her arms.

The two girls zoomed around pretending to fly.

"Lucy watch out!" Tania suddenly screamed.

Lucy was on the ground and looked up just in time to see Tania get hit with a big cargo box.

Lucy watched as Tania flew back into the water.

Lucy got up from the dock and walked to the water's edge.

"Tania? Tania? Tania!" she whispered.

"No. HELP. HELP! TANIA IS IN THE WATER HELP!" Lucy screamed.

A group of people came running.

"Aye we can't get her, she is in the currents" one of the cargo handlers.

"NO YOU MUST TRY, YOU MUST! I ORDER YOU IN THE NAME OF HAVEN ROYALTY!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye as much as I would love to, I'm not from your realm I'm only passing through; I have no reasons to risk my life for another." The cargo man said.

Lucy looked down then started glowing red.

"Oi! Missy what are you playing at!" one of the dock hands said stepping back.

"Is she glowing?" another asked.

Lucy suddenly was embraced in a light and came out with a small pair of wings and a dress that went down to her knees.

"She is too young to be a fairy!" the cargo man said.

"I said GET MY FRIEND!" Lucy shouted.

She dove off the edge of the docks and swam out.

She came back a few moments later holding Tania's limp body.

"She. She is dead" Lucy said her eyes glowing red.

"Sorry miss!" the cargo man squealed.

Lucy glared at them.

This was the last anyone heard from those cargo men, and port hands.

The dock was ripped to shreds.

Tania's body was never found.

Though a few years later an unmarked grave was found.

Of a little girl around seven or eight.

She couldn't be identified.

Tania wasn't royalty; she was just an orphan that worked in the kitchens.

No one missed her.

"Who is Tania?" baltor asked.

"One day I snuck into the kitchens and she did not know who I was, she gave me such a scare. We became friends and she died, she saved me that could have been me." Andra said looking at her hand.

A faint scar was on it.

"We where blood sisters, we did the wrist cutting ceremony and everything. We sat there for an hour without wrists bound together." Andra said laughing.

"When did your parents find out that you had powers to early?" baltor asked.

"Oh this is an interesting one." Andra said.

"My king, you know how you wanted to start teaching Lucy the dynamics of magic right?" the tutor asked.

"Yes I do" king Julius answered.

"Well, she dose magic already, I was teaching her how to use wand magic, and I had a wand to show her. It flew right into her hands and the whole thing shattered. She focused too much energy into it; a child of her age should have only been able to get a spark. But this was something a fully trained wizard couldn't even accomplish" the tutor said wringing his hands.

"are you saying my nine year old daughter, created more magic then our best wizards could?" king Julius asked.

"Yes, my king" the tutor responded.

"Stop teaching her magic. From now on, any signs of magic she shows, I want you to punish her. Teach her manners, the same materials if you run out. Teach her arithmetic and languages. But please, stop teaching her magic. If she mentions magic, she should be punished as well." The king said.

The tutor looked at the king wide eyed.

He liked Lucy, she was smart, she craved knowledge, and she would be willing to learn.

But he knew one day she would crave to learn magic the most.

Winx was something she was born with.

"But, my king" the tutor started.

"You dare question me?" the king roared.

"No, sire of course" he replied.

The tutor did as he was told.

Every time Lucy asked about magic, or even implied learning magic, he punished her as ordered.

He hated every moment of it.

"So when did you crack andra?" baltor said with interest.

"A year later on my tenth birthday" andra replied.

"Happy birthday princess" the tutor said smiling.

"Thank you tutor Edgar" Lucy replied.

"You don't look to happy" he noted.

"Well, I thought by now you would stop this silly no magic thing and give in. I will learn magic on my own if I have to" Lucy replied.

The tutor frowned.

He hated to do this, but the king ordered it.

"I'm sorry. You know the punishment" he said grabbing her wrist.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING BACK INTO THE CLOSET!" she screamed.

The closet, there bad things happened.

Fire ripped through her suddenly and the tutor fell back in flames.

Lucy walked through the palace aimlessly burning everything in her path.

She came across a room she had never seen before.

There a scroll floated in the middle of the room.

She walked up to it curiously.

She reached out to take it.

She wanted to read the scroll.

Suddenly Lucy felt power go through her.

The scroll fell to the ground.

Lucy's eye turned blood red and she walked.

"Stand back princess!" someone shouted.

Lucy was about to open the door to her father's throne room.

Lucy turned, it was the master guard.

She put her hand out and blasted them away.

They fought hard but where no match.

She was in the form of an enchantex fairy suddenly.

She was burning the whole palace to the ground.

Suddenly the power ripped from her and she fell to the ground.

King Julius walked up to her holding the scroll of havens magic.

"I tried to protect you, send her to alfia, if she wants magic, then magic she will have" king Julius ordered the remaining guards.

They hesitantly picked her up.

Lucy woke up in an odd room.

"Welcome Lucy" a voice said.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked rubbing her eyes.

"Ms. Fargonda, you're at alfia, school for girls, hear you will learn to control your powers" Ms. Fargonda said.

"Well, now I see why you do what you do" baltor said.

"What is that suppose to mean!" andra asked raising her eyebrow.

"You're taking revenge on the magical world of course, revenge that is rightly deserved." Baltor said. "Think what you want baltor" andra said laying her head back down.

**So hope you enjoyed!**


	13. nightmares

**Sorry I haven't done a chapter in a while yall**

**Happy new years!**

Baltor turned in his sleep uneasily.

"Baltor! Give the death blow! Bloom is finally going to be finished!" andra shouted.

Baltor looked at bloom who was suddenly lying down in front of him.

He raised his hands to give the final blow but a bright white light flashed and he was on the ground.

A beautiful fairy was in front of him holding her hands up.

Her long platinum hair and big enchantex wings where shining.

She had the most beautiful silver dress on.

Her hair whipped around in a desirable way.

"Don't! Your evil baltor you need to be killed for good this time!" the fairy said.

"Lucy!" bloom cried.

Lucy helped bloom up and both of the beautiful fairies stood against him.

Baltor felt a hand on his shoulder and an even more beautiful fairy held him.

Her black hair brushed his face and her red eyes glowed.

"Finish them baltor! Finish the little cutesy fairies" she snarled.

Baltor looked at Lucy and she smiled wickedly.

"Don't listen to her baltor; she is trying to trick you! She just wants us gone!" Lucy said.

"Wait! If I kill Lucy wont I kill you andra?" baltor said.

"I don't care! I want that thing dead!" andra screamed.

Jenna leapt up onto andra's shoulder at the same time a pure white cat leapt onto Lucy's shoulder. Baltor looked back and forth to the black cat to the white cat.

From andra to Lucy. "I can't andra! If Lucy falls you do to!" baltor said in terror.

"Kill that filth baltor" Lucy growled.

Baltor looked at andra and to his surprise he grabbed her neck and squeezed hard.

Andra's eye widened and she started turning red.

Baltor kept strangling her.

"Go keep going" Lucy said grinning.

Bloom was grinning to both of them where holding hands.

Finally andra went limp and baltor let her go.

"Good job" Lucy said.

Then she fell over to with her eye wide open.

Both fairies lay on the ground next to each other.

Both with their eyes wide opened and shining.

One had golden eyes the other had green eyes.

Bloom touched Baltors shoulder.

He turned and then suddenly he saw a mirror.

His long blonde hair was cut and spiked.

His eyes where shining golden.

His face had color in it.

His clothing was changed.

He wore a pair of jeans and a tight muscle shirt.

On his hand was a wedding band.

Bloom was beautiful she had a white dress on and her hair was piled up.

She had a wedding band on.

"You killed andra! Now you're stuck with me!" she sneered.

She stood on her tip toes and moved in to kiss baltor.

Baltor jolted suddenly and sat up right.

It was just a dream.

No a night mare.

Baltor looked over at andra who was sleeping.

He moved over and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

He looked at her sleeping face.

"I won't ever hurt you" he whispered.

Then he fell asleep.

Andra suddenly felt very warm.

She looked down at the mass of cats she had been sitting with and found them fire instead.

She cried out and leapt up.

Bloom stepped out of the fire.

"You have changed" she noted.

Andra looked down and saw a silver enchantex dress instead of her black one.

Andra cried out and stepped back even more.

She felt something against her back and she turned.

Baltor was there.

Andra flung her arms around his neck.

"Baltor!" she cried. Baltor pushed her away.

"Don't touch me you ugly fairy" he roared.

Andra cried out as she fell to the ground.

"How dare you touch me like that, your nothing but a goody good fairy" he roared again.

"Well said sweetheart" a dark twisted voice said.

Icy came out of the shadows and wrapped her arms around Baltors neck.

She kissed his cheek and he smiled evilly.

"Icy Hun, why don't you show these fairies what happens when they mess with us!" baltor said.

"My pleasure" she said.

Icy stepped forward and raised her hands over her head.

Suddenly pure white cat leapt in front of icy and took the ice coffin attack.

The cat froze.

Lucy cried out and felt something rip in her chest.

Her whole body ripped in fact.

"JENNA!" Lucy cried.

Lucy got in her knees and clawed at the ice.

"Bloom! Melt her please! Melt her!" Lucy cried clawing the ice more.

"Why should I? You are after all the most powerful one out of all of us" she sneered.

"No! No I'm not! Please I haven't had the full change yet! You're more powerful then me! Please melt the ice" Lucy screamed franticly.

"She is already dead I wouldn't waste my time" bloom said.

"Now how about we all finish the last piece of the soul?" icy said.

"Agreed" bloom and baltor said at the same time.

All three of them circled around Lucy.

"Lucy!" someone cried.

Lucy looked up and saw Tania dancing in.

she had long black hair and green eyes.

A pure black cat with white paws was on her shoulder.

"You where suppose to drown not me!" she said.

"I'm suppose to be rose, the most powerful fairy in the universe! But no! You had to get in my way and drown me" she said.

"Tania! No! No! No! I tried to save you! I did!" Lucy cried.

"Well not hard enough! Now let's finish her!" Tania growled.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the ice block holing Jenna and cried out.

Suddenly everything was black.

Lucy felt cold, and stiff.

Andra got up slowly and realized she had fallen on the ground.

She yawned and patted the bed top to find Jenna.

She heard a soft meow and picked the cat up and shoved her head into Jenna's fur.

"My baby" she cooed.

Jenna started purring.

Andra put Jenna down and crawled into bed and pressed herself into Baltors chest.

It was rising and falling.

The fell back asleep.

"Well? Is it working!" icy asked.

"Oh yes" Darcy replied.

Darcy was sending dream waves into baltor and andra.

"Are you sure this will work?" stormy asked.

"Yea soon they will think its all real and battle each other out. One of them is bound to come release us in exchange for brining the other down" Darcy said.

"You little witch, perfect" icy said grinning.

No one was going to torture icy or the other trix and get away with it.


	14. war

**Hey I have been ubers busy recently!**

**But I'm writing again because I'm at work and I'm bored. **

A magnificent king walked back and forth in his throne room.

Something felt wrong and King Julius knew it.

He growled to himself and went back to his spying orb.

"Show me Lucy" he spoke into it.

He hadn't checked in on his daughter for a long time.

Last time he saw her she was searching in the alleyways for something but got side-tracked with a homeless cat.

The orb glowed then andra appeared.

"What the?" he whispered looking closely into the orb.

"That can't be Lucy" King Julius muttered to himself.

He examined the girl and his eyes widened.

This was Lucy, she had changed.

"Her hair, she is to pale, she should be tanned and rosy cheeked." King Julius said with rage building up. Lucy suddenly sat up and looked around.

"Her eyes! Her beautiful eyes" king Julius said with more sadness then anger in his voice.

"She has changed to evil indeed, what am I going to do? She has to end!" king Julius said.

He turned and called guards in.

"Princess Lucy needs to be tracked down and killed" he said.

There were shocked gasps and whimpers.

"But sire, she killed the original high royal guard when she was nothing but a child. She must be more powerful known" a voice said in the back.

"Come forth if you dare disobey my orders, she is alone in the underworld, with nothing but a cat to keep her company. This is how she has changed though" king Julius said tapping his spy orb.

A 3d image of Lucy popped out when she was sitting up.

Jenna was seen peeking out from her lap.

"That is not Lucy!" someone shouted.

A lot of the guards agreed.

"The dark magic has taken over her body, look closely you will see this is indeed Lucy" King Julius said. "Your right" the head of the guard said.

"Gentleman, we need to go to the underworld with as many soldiers as possible and take her down. This will be dangerous and most of you may or may not die, I suggest we try our newest combat move. No one knows of it yet." The head guardsman said.

"I agree portus" king Julius said.

Portus nodded and he left bringing the guard with him.

Andra popped up and released an experated sob out.

She shook her head and smashed her hands on her temples.

"Andra?" Baltor mumbled.

This was the third night of the couple having nightmares.

"Every night when I go to sleep I have night mares. This is the third night it's happened. No matter how many times I wake up they come back" she said putting her face into Jenna.

Baltor shifted uneasily.

The same thing was happening with him but he did not admit it.

"It's okay; I mean nothing can hurt you" Baltor said taking andra close to his chest.

"I know that, but it's about Tania and my father" andra cried out.

"Oh" Baltor replied.

Baltor took one at andra and saw the worry on her face.

He sighed and laid down and put his nose into her hair.

"No more bad dreams, I got you" Baltor said.

Andra fell asleep soon after but Baltor did not.

As long as one was sleeping this would work.

Baltor got up and casted an invisibility charm and a silence charm.

He walked through the winding cave systems.

He went to the trix holding cell and saw Darcy kneeling down concentrating.

He reappeared.

"What are you doing Darcy?" he demanded.

"Uuuhhhhhh" Darcy said.

"Hold your hands out now" Baltor said with venom in his voice.

Darcy reluctantly held her hands out and Baltor put an anti-magical binding on her hands and then did the same to her legs.

"Keep messing with andra, and I will kill you myself" Baltor said turning away.

When Baltor was gone icy moved to the edge of her cell.

"Darcy! What did he do?" icy hissed.

"He binded my legs and hands with something, I can't move or use my powers" she said desperately trying to wiggle free.

"Baltor was never that loving or compassionate, this must be the work of a compassion spell" icy said looking down to think.

"Well how do we break it?" stormy asked.

"easy next time he comes down hear I will shoot a counter-spell right at him and this way he will snap out of it and release us" icy said.

"I hope your right" Darcy said squirming even more.

"Ah it's getting tighter" Darcy growled.

Morning came and andra woke up.

"I did not have any nightmares after I fell asleep again last night" she said smiling.

"Good" Baltor replied.

He hadn't had any nightmares either.

Around midday while the two were going through a massive spell book the whole cave started rumbling. The whole cave itself was shaking.

"Earthquake?" Baltor asked.

"No" hissed andra.

"It worse, comes quickly get ready to fight" andra said.

A big black mist surrounded andra as she walked and she became the enchantex fairy clad in black. "What's the most you have ever fought at one time" andra asked as they walked through the caves. "Um an army of fifty" Baltor said.

"This is going to be way worse than that" andra said as they came into the light.

Baltor gasped as he saw around two hundred solders halting.

"Princess Lucy, back down and surrender and you will be killed quickly." The royal speaker yelled.

Andra pushed Baltor into the shadows.

"They don't know about you stay hidden until I make a red flash." Andra hissed.

Baltor nodded and watched jealously as Jenna slid past him and leapt on andra's shoulder.

"If you fight you will be killed slowly and painfully" the messenger finished.

Andra pretended to think hard as she floated up above the crowd.

"How about we go with choice c! Kill the little boys playing hero" andra hissed.

She shot a massive black fire attack at the messenger and when the fire disappeared nothing but ashes lay where he stood.

"War" someone shouted.

Then a mass of weapons flew through the air.

More soldiers came from different sides and shot new weapons.

Jenna became massive and started tearing through the soldiers.

All the arrows or spears that made contact with her either fell or hung for a few seconds in the snarled fur before they flew out.

Jenna did a good job of clearing a path of soldiers.

Suddenly a massive red flash shot out into the air.

"She has something coming that was a signal" the commander yelled.

"Your right men, there is something coming." A voice yelled.

Everyone stopped throwing weapons at andra who was hovering inches from Jenna's back.

Baltor stepped from the shadows with a voice magnifier spell orb around him.

He spoke again as if speaking through a microphone.

"Some of you may remember me" Baltor said.

"You're supposed to be dead" the commander yelled.

Baltor held his hand out for andra as she flew to his side.

He put her to his chest.

"Yes, but thanks to this devilish little witch, I'm back and I'm staying. Let me warn you. I know what your king has done to Lucy and I will one day come for him. Tell him that when he hears news of the following princess's murders then he can expect my visit." Baltor said.

"The princess's names?" someone asked.

"Princess Layla from tides, Princess Stella from solaria, and princess bloom from sparks" Baltor said. "When those three princesses die, expect me, oh and why not prince sky as well?" Baltor said looking at andra.

Andra laughed "tell daddy I said hi, and my name is andra not Lucy" andra said.

Then she walked into the middle of the crowd of soldiers who were too shocked to even attack.

She lifted her arms out and closed her eyes.

She made a shield that covered her and Jenna and Baltor.

"Make the power and weapon turn against thy enemies, protect those in my shield of love and passion." She said.

Suddenly weapons ripped out of people's hands and stabbed there owners.

The screams of pain and terror faded and only a group of ten remained who were under the shield.

"I picked you ten because I know you will relay the message without execrating or leaving parts out. If you don't say everything that happened, including the names of the three princesses and the one prince you will fall dead. Not to mention my new name, now repeat those names back to me won't you?" andra said.

" layla from tides, andddd princess Stella from solaria….and princess bloom from sssssparks?" one said.

"And?" andra asked.

"Prince Sky?" another said.

"Yes and?" andra said.

"Your name is andra" another said.

"Good now run along" andra said sweetly pushing one violently to the ground.

"Jenna, dinner" andra said over her shoulder.

Jenna meowed then moved amongst the fallen bodies.

As the two returned down to the underground Baltor looked back and then back to andra and picked her up and kissed her.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"When this is over, I will marry you, and we will rule this world together." Baltor said.

Andra looked down uneasily and nodded slowly.

Baltor did not notice the hesitation.

He never noticed the hesitation in her eyes when they were together at night.

**Ya I don't know where I got that idea, but it thought it would sound good to say princess bloom, no one really has referred to her as princess bloom! **


	15. engagments

Andra was looking at baltor smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" andra said.

She then laughed lightly.

"What?" baltor insisted?

"Nothing it's just, your hair is a bit messy" she said giggling again.

"Then brush it like you use to" baltor said.

"I did that when I was trying to pull that motherly act on you" andra said getting up.

"Well then sit on my lap while you do it" baltor said smiling.

Andra got up and took the brush and sat down on Baltors lap and started brushing a long lock.

"Who is that in that picture?" baltor asked pointing to a framed picture.

"Someone I knew while in haven" andra said simply.

"He doesn't seem to be a someone, you two seem to be holding each other" baltor said raising his eyebrow.

"He wasn't a someone when the picture was taken, but now he is a someone" andra said bringing the brush through a tangle.

"Who was he?" baltor asked.

"Erik, a prince from a kingdom not too far from haven. He wasn't going to inherit his throne since he is third son. So my parents arranged me come marry me so I can take power of haven. They thought that since I had been at alfia I had changed." Andra said.

She moved and sat on Baltors lap her front facing baltor.

Her legs gripped his thighs as she pulled the brush through the hair behind his shoulders.

Baltor nodded "tell me about him" baltor said.

Baltor put his hands around andra's waist and lightly held them there so andra could continue brushing his hair.

"Well it started when I was fourteen" andra said.

"We have news Lucy" king Julius announced.

It was summer holiday and when Lucy came home she was request for an audience with her father. "Yes father?" Lucy asked looking up at her father.

Her blue-purple eyes where shinning curiously.

"We have found a prince from paradise he is the third son, a perfect match for a husband" King Julius said.

"Paradise is about a hundred miles from haven so it's convenient as far as a wedding goes, this way you can have the throne. This is your last chance at the throne, I expect you won't throw it away" King Julius added before Lucy could speak.

The shining blue-purple eyes turned from curious to dark instantly.

"I don't think a marriage would be best for me father" Lucy said.

"Why is that?" king Julius asked.

"I think I would like to concentrate on my studies and maybe marry a boy from red fountain. You know that school next to alfia for bravery and heroics?" Lucy said plainly.

"What a stupid idea, that is something a desperate princess would do. We have the perfect boy for you, this is the boy you will marry" king Julius insisted.

"But father, there are many princesses at alfia and they all are dating boys from red fountain! Someone of the boys grew up in poverty" Lucy interrupted.

"That is because they are weak and they don't listen to their parents. You will listen to me and you will marry this boy" King Julius said in a final tone.

Lucy looked down and felt her finger tips heat up with power.

She breathed in and out.

This was not the time to lose her temper.

"Fine" Lucy mumbled.

Lucy would marry the boy, but the boy wouldn't last long.

"So your father forced the marriage?" baltor asked interrupting the story.

"We never got married so it wouldn't be exactly considered a force marriage" andra said flashing baltor a smile.

Andra was now weaving her fingers through her own hair.

"So tell me when you met" baltor said.

"Well I tried to behave" andra said taking some of her hair out from the rest.

"Prince Erik from paradise may I introduce to you Princess Lucy and heir to the throne of haven?" king Julius said.

Lucy smiled and nodded her head lightly to the boy standing there.

He looked like another awkward teenager.

Lucy how ever looked confident and elegant.

"Hello" prince Erik said nervously.

"Hello" Lucy said clearly.

"I suggest you show Prince Erik that palace grounds, our prized gardens of peace and happiness" king Julius.

The kingdom of haven after all was of peace and love.

Lucy nodded and walked over to the door.

Erik moved nervously next to Lucy and they walked to the grounds.

"So, um how old are you?" Erik asked.

"Fourteen" Lucy said.

"They did not tell me you where so young" Erik said.

"Young? Your sixteen, you're young to" Lucy pointed out.

As the two walked they came apoun staff tending the grounds.

Lucy said hello to everyone.

"You must be bold to talk to such low class people" Erik said.

"Well, they do a good job with the gardens they deserve to be recognized" Lucy said.

"But it's their duty" Erik said.

"Soon it will be your duty to help rule a kingdom, don't you want to be recognized for it? I know I would like to be. They are rulers of the flowers in a way they should be recognized" Lucy said.

Erik stayed silent.

"So you let him know you where smart?" baltor asked.

"Of course, why should I play dumb for a boy? I'm not that shallow" andra said.

She was braiding Baltors hair and hers together now.

"So how did things go? After that?" baltor asked.

Andra sighed.

"He fell in love with me, but to me he was just a toy. Disposable I would say" andra said.

Lucy and Erik where sitting on a blanket next to a calm pond.

Servants where fanning them and shading them.

"Lucy, I want to get married to you soon" Erik said.

"But we are young; wouldn't it be better to wait until we finish studies at least?" Lucy said playing with a clover.

"I love you it shouldn't matter" Erik said.

"What do you love about me?" Lucy asked.

"You're beautiful" Erik said.

"Anything else?" Lucy asked.

"You shine in the sun?" Erik said.

Lucy looked up at Erik questioning.

"Anything about my personality?" Lucy said.

"Your kind and very smart, normally I wouldn't like someone smarter than me, but you're so beautiful that's why you're an exception" Erik said.

Erik was proud when he said this.

"So he loved your beauty?" baltor asked.

"Yes pretty much" andra said tying the braid.

"How did it end?" baltor asked. "Not to good" andra said smiling darkly.

"You haven't married him yet and it's been all summer" King Julius scolded his daughter.

"I don't like him, he just likes me for my beauty" Lucy said simply.

"That's how it should be, I hope to god you're not acting smart around him, guys don't like smart girls. It makes them feel stupid, I hope your letting him teach you" King Julius said.

"I'm teaching him things to be honest" Lucy said.

"I command you marry him before the end of the summer" king Julius said.

"That's in two weeks" Lucy pointed out.

"Exactly next Saturday you will marry him, arrangements have been made already" King Julius said.

Lucy nodded and excused herself.

She walked down the halls of the palace.

She then entered Erik's chambers without knocking.

"Lucy? Why did you not knock?" he asked.

"Because I shouldn't have to, this is my home, and I'm your fiancée as of now" Lucy said.

"Still if I am to be king I should be respected" Erik said.

"Well, you're not going to be king I assure you, you're never going to be my husband either" Lucy said darkly.

"You can't deny me, and once I'm king you will step down, it's not proper for a woman to rule. In fact, I don't want you to say anything smart now" Erik said.

"As I said. You're not marrying me and you're not going to be king" Lucy said.

Then she moved her hands as if to hold Erik's face.

Before Erik realized Lucy held a cursed power ball in her palms she touched his face.

Erik's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over.

"Why?" he asked.

Then he died.

"Because I am not stupid" Lucy said getting up.

She then left.

The next morning the prince was discovered dead.

Lucy pretended to mourn but her father new better.

He knew Lucy was behind it.

She never returned to the palace after that summer break.

"So you killed him then" baltor asked.

"Yes I made it look like he died of a birth defect" andra said.

She untied the braid and leaned in to kiss baltor.

"Baltor why do you love me?" andra asked.

"Your powerful, you're smart, you make me smile. You're everything I could have wanted." Baltor said. "Finally a correct answer" andra said resting her head on Baltors shoulder.

"Your also pretty, but that's just 25 percent of the hundred percent. The 75 percent of you is filled with passion and smarts. Don't you ever become stupid andra? I would have lost all respect for you if you stopped being so smart" baltor said.

"That's why I am going to agree to marry you" andra whispered.

"I am happy to hear we are engaged now" baltor said kissing andra's cheek.

"I love you" andra whispered.

"I love you to" baltor said.

Baltor held andra protectively as she dosed in his lap.


	16. princess amber

**Ok people don't like kill me…..I have been busy and stuff (I forgot to make more fan fictions to be honest) but I have a bunch of new awesome fan fictions for yall! Starting with the most popular. The darkest one! So please enjoy yet another chapter to "the darkest one"**

**Also p.s a shout out to winterbabe05 who I think might just be an even bigger fan of the winx club then I am!**

King Julius stood in rage.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said my lord to tell you that when the murders of three princesses and a prince are announced, then they will come for you. And her name is no longer Lucy it is Andra" a guard said in fear.

"And the names of these princesses?" king Julius growled.

"Princess Layla of tides, Princess Stella of solaria and princess bloom of sparks. Also prince sky of aracklion" the guard said.

"Sparks? They no longer exist. That girl is no real princess" king Julius commented.

"We are telling you everything she said sire" the guard said.

"And you say she killed all my men accept for you and the others before me?" king Julius asked.

"Her new mate baltor helped along with a massive cat" the guard said.

"A cat? That fat cat that was on her shoulder when I checked on her?" he asked.

"No it was the size of many men, black and white" the guard said.

"Bring me Edgar now" king Julius said.

The guards nodded and left the room.

Edgar came into the room moment later.

"My king?" he asked kneeling.

"How has amber's lessons been?" he asked.

"Princess amber has been doing well, the usual signs of early magic showing, not anything like her sisters though" Edgar replied.

"I must see amber now" king Julius said.

Edgar nodded and left and came back with a little girl.

She had beautiful platinum hair and bluish purple eyes.

She wore a white dress that flowed around her and a crystal tiara.

"Yes daddy?" she asked.

"Amber my sweet, you're going to go somewhere with Edgar and some guards. Your sister Princess Lucy wants to see you" he said kindly.

Edgar went wide eyed.

"Sire you must be joking, you're sending a little girl by Princess Lucy?" Edgar said.

"Do you dare go against me Edgar?" king Julius asked.

"No sire" he replied.

"Princess Lucy? I thought she wasn't allowed near me" princess amber said.

"Things have changed. Edgar will bring you tomorrow at dawn" king Julius replied.

Princess amber nodded then was dismissed.

Baltor walked into the kitchen and slammed the empty tray down.

"What's wrong love?" Andra asked looking up from a cookbook she was studying.

"I went down to give food and water to the trix but they shot me with some spell. They are getting on my nerves we need to find something to do with them" baltor said.

"Don't look at me love you are the one who trapped them" Andra replied.

"I'm going to kill them tomorrow, it be better for us and our mental health without them banging around there at night" baltor replied.

Andra grinned then looked up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" baltor asked.

"Odd, very odd" Andra said.

"What more men from your father?" baltor asked.

"No, it is someone indeed, but it can't be who I think it is" Andra said.

"What?" baltor asked.

Andra then threw her book down and practically ran through the caves and up into the sunlight.

Baltor followed behind and was shocked when Andra abruptly halted.

"Why the hell did you bring her here Edgar" she yelled.

Baltor looked over andra's shoulder and saw a slim man with blonde hair tied up he held the hand of a little girl.

It looked just like Andra when she was a child.

"Your father ordered it" he replied.

"And exactly what did he order?" Andra asked.

"He ordered I bring her down here, and that either I kill you or I kill her" Edgar said with a tear running down his face.

"But you don't want to kill either of us do you?" Andra asked.

"I do not" he replied.

"Then run, take amber and run" Andra hissed.

"Run where exactly?" Edgar asked.

"Run anywhere but here" Andra hissed.

"Andra who are they?" baltor asked.

"Can you not tell who she is? She is my little sister" Andra replied.

"I am not your little sister, you look nothing like me" the girl replied.

"No princess amber that is your sister Princess Lucy" Edgar replied.

"Edgar, I have respect for you, but if you attack me or amber I will kill you" Andra said.

"I must follow my orders" Edgar replied.

"You have chosen your path then, I'm sorry I must do this Edgar" Andra said.

Then Jenna leaped out from behind Andra and killed Edgar.

Amber screamed and tried to run away but Andra grabbed her in a shield and forced her on the ground a few feet away.

When Jenna stopped Edgar laid mulled by Jenna.

"Amber come now" Andra shouted.

The spell released and amber got up and shakily ran to Andra.

"I know you must think the worse of me now amber. But if he had stayed alive you would have been dead by now" Andra said.

"I don't want to die" amber whispered.

"And I don't want you to die come child" Andra said taking her hand.

They then all disappeared.

Baltor blinked and found himself standing in front of a pair of beautiful doors.

Andra opened them and went inside.

A familiar man stood there.

"Lucy? GAURDS!" he yelled.

"The guards won't come father" Andra hissed.

"What do you want? Where is Edgar?" King Julius asked.

"Edgar unfourtantly is dead. I will be keeping an eye on amber and if you ever lay a hand on her or put her in danger I will personally kill you myself" she hissed.

"What do you care about her? You have no good in your soul" king Julius hissed.

"I do in fact have some good in my soul. I hate to admit it but I do. I have the emotions of a feline. Felines protect their family. To me amber is my family. You're not you're the threat. Touch her again or put her in danger and you will be dead within a blink of the eye" Andra hissed.

Then she grabbed baltors hand and they disappeared.

"Why did we not kill him?" baltor asked as Andra walked towards her study.

"Amber is not old enough to rule a kingdom yet, I won't leave the kingdom up for grabs" she replied.

"But then you could have ruled you are the one next in line" baltor said.

"No, I was banished. Amber is next in line, when the day comes when amber is old enough I will kill my father. But until now I want amber to grow up and have a childhood." Andra replied.

Baltor watched as Andra grabbed a scroll and read through it quickly.

"Tomorrow we start stealing magic, soon bloom and her little club will be dead. Soon my father will be dead and amber will rule. Soon we will come to power as the ruler of the realms. I have an idea on how to accomplish it. Steal all the magic we can and take realms down. Then offer them some of their magic back if they bow before us" Andra said pulling up more scrolls.

Baltor just watched Andra silently as she ran about collecting scrolls.

"Andra" he finally said.

"What?" Andra asked looking up.

"Did I ever tell you, that your possibly one of the smartest girls I have ever met or known of?" baltor asked.

"Yes you mentioned once or twice" Andra said.

"No I mean it. You're very strange and odd. It's like you're an unstoppable force of nature" he said. Andra smiled.

"oh you have no idea, one day we will take a break and I will tell you about some of my childhood exploits" she said with a grin.

"I would love that very much" baltor replied.

Andra smiled and then she continued digging for the scrolls.

**I know it's not a lot, but I will write more! I hope you guys enjoyed! I need more people to favorite my works so if you know any die hard winx club fans tell them to read this. Post the link to this fan fiction on your facebook, your MySpace, your twitter. Any social network you use is acceptable!**

**I love you all!**


	17. musa and flora

**Merry Christmas everyone**

Baltor watched as andra fiddled with her boot. Recently she had become obsessive compulsive. Maybe it was her being nervous about the upcoming mission.

Once they stole the magic from the musical realm everyone would know Baltor was back and everyone would know andra was amongst them as an enemy. Baltor was afraid of the people that would come after andra but she was more afraid of Baltor being killed.

She doubted anyone could stop them but still it haunted her. "Andra stop your driving me mad" Baltor finally said.

Andra looked up her laces a tangled mess. "Sorry" she replied. Baltor sighed and got up and knelt down and untangled her laces.

"What's up andra?" Baltor asked as he worked on the massive knot. "Just anticipating that's all" she replied watching Baltor work on her laces. "We can go now if your too nervous to wait" Baltor said.

"no we have to wait until the right moment, the right moment is tonight when everyone is most active, we need to steal the magic when its most active, after the music fairies realm we need to go to the flower fairies, then the tides fairies, then we need to go to the sun fairy and that technology one to" andra said counting down on her fingers.

They would first go for the winx clubs realms then they would move on to the other realms. Tonight they where going for musa's realm. Tomorrow afternoon would be flora.

Baltor sighed and then tied the boot. "Come on andra lets go outside and energize" Baltor said getting up. Andra nodded and Jenna leapt up on andra's shoulder.

As they walked side by side Jenna pawed at Baltor. Jenna had grown very fond of Baltor ever since he had saved her; she also felt her fairy's love for him so it also helped. When they got to the surface they soaked in the setting sunlight.

The remains of the battle that had taken place where gone now thanks to the birds and other animals in the area. Baltor came up behind andra and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I feel the energy drawing into you my love, why do you stay in the caves when you obviously need sunlight?" he asked. "Because my soul prefers the caves" she answered. "But your body prefers the sun" Baltor pointed out. "We come up and out enough" she replied pulling her hair over her shoulders baring them.

Baltor fought his urges as his hands ran over her bare smooth shoulders and paid attention to her face as she closed her eyes finally relaxing. Jenna who was chasing a bird suddenly wheeled around and pounced Baltor.

He let out a shocked yell as she dug her claws into his back. "What is wrong with that thing?" he spat when Jenna let go.

Andra giggled and picked her cat up and cooed to the purring animal. The sun set leaving them in darkness for an hour. "Time to go" andra said turning to Baltor. He nodded and they held hands and teleported.

The planet of melody was alive that night, everyone singing and dancing along to musical beats. Andra took baltor's hand and they walked down the streets. People moved out of the way stopping there musical celebration as the couple walked by. They stared at them curiously.

Andra was in her full enchantex form and Baltor looking big and intimidating next to her small figure added a haunting look. They walked to a palace where guards stood.

Andra and Baltor blasted them out of the way. People screamed as the guards fell and fairies revealed themselves from all around.

Baltor dealt with them as andra and Jenna pushed forward. When they got into the palace Jenna leapt off of andra and ran.

"What is she doing?" Baltor asked. "She can sense great magic, she will find the magic for us" andra replied.

"STAND DOWN WE HAVE YOU SURRONDED!" someone said. Andra and Baltor turned to see guards coming at them from every direction. Andra laughed and a massive shield pulled up. "I will not harm a being here but I must see musa the fairy of music, you know of her by any chance?" andra asked.

"We will not allow the fairy of music to come near you, stand down" someone said.

"Fine then have it your way" andra said. Then a guard was pulled up and killed instantly. Everyone screamed and Baltor watched andra carefully.

She was using some spell she had silently casted.

"ANDRA LEAVE THEM ALONE, IM HERE!" yelled a fierce voice. "Ah musa how nice of you to join us" andra said her eyes flashing. Andra lashed out and the guards all were dead.

Musa was pulled in by a thick rope of black fire andra had created.

"one at a time they all will fall, one at a time we will stand tall" andra said.

Then she lashed out and killed musa.

Musa fell dead and the moment she did hit the ground sound waves shot out throwing andra and Baltor to the ground.

"Wow that was fun!" andra said giggling as she stood up.

Jenna ran down the hall full sized. "Found it!" andra said eagerly flying towards Jenna as she turned right back around. Before Baltor could even consider going after them andra was gone with Jenna. Baltor walked around with a confused look wondering if something had happened when an arm grabbed out and pulled him.

Baltor hit a wall and felt the air crush out of his lungs. "Oops sorry Baltor" andra said. She was kneeling down and offering her hand back out. "I got a bit excited with the speed spell" she said grinning.

Baltor took her hand and she lifted him up. Baltor realized where they were. A big boom box stood in the middle of the room playing the most beautiful and oddest music in the world.

Baltor couldn't tell if it was jazz, or rock and roll, or classical. Andra was already putting her hand out. Baltor joined her and then took her offered hand.

"Both of us will become even more powerful now" she said eyeing it with hungry eyes. "Come on let's do it" Baltor said.

Together they both touched the boom box at the same time.

The boom box stopped playing and then a big screaming racket came from it.

Screams from all around came out as Baltor and andra went straight to the throne room where they knew they would find the king of melody.

When they burst through the doors the king was laying on the ground covering his ears screaming. Andra casted an orb of musical peace and it circled them all. He stopped screaming and looked up and backed up in fright.

"What do you want with me?" he asked in fear.

"We simply want you to bow before us and become the first of many to join the new kingdom, the kingdom where everyone is united. Join us king cleft" andra said kneeling down and offering her hand out.

"Why would I join those who destroyed my people?" he spat. "Because with us, you can have your realms music back, your magic, we don't want our people to live in pain and suffering either. Agree to abide by us and to join our supreme kingdom and you will get your power back" Baltor explained.

"And what if I refuse?" he asked. "Then we leave and your kingdom dies, and we allow it to, once we leave we don't come back" andra said inspecting her nails. "Ok, ok I will become a part of the supreme kingdom" king cleft said.

"Good choice darling" andra said. Then she waved her hands and a big orb appeared. It flew up and attached itself to the throne. "If you go against us, then that orb will explode and your magic will be gone forever" andra said. Then with that they left. "we will be in contact just call for us, make sure your people know your no longer there king, they bow down to high king Baltor and high queen andra, good night cleft of the planet melody" andra said.

Then they left.

Laughing as they went back to the under realm andra shot sound waves around. "I can now use these to locate people, sound waves are extremely useful." Andra said smiling brightly.

Baltor kissed andra on the cheek and then shot a sound wave up to. It did indeed help him get a better feel of the cave.

The winx

The girls all sat on their knees around the body of their fallen friend.

"How could they kill musa?" Stella asked for the hundredth time. "I don't think Baltor and andra are messing around anymore. We are not going off alone anymore, we can't risk it, we have to stick to our mission to find the last fairy on earth with or without musa we can do it." Bloom said.

Her eyes burned bright, anger, revenge, andra and Baltor where going to pay for killing musa. "all hail high king Baltor and high queen andra, givers of our music" the droning voices drifted in. "NO, BALTOR AND ANDRA ARE NOT A KING AND QUEEN, THEY ARE DISGUSTING TYRANTS WHO WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" riven yelled.

Prince sky put his hand on riven's shoulder and the specialist fell to his knees and went back to cradling musa's limp head. Pictures of Baltor and andra where flying up everywhere, in a matter of weeks this place would be completely under their rule

. "We have to stop them" Stella whispered. "Of course we do but we need to find a way to get them without ending up with our own deaths" layla pointed out. Tecna who had been silent the whole time finally spoke "I think we are going to have to kill them both and destroy their bodies" she said. "Why would you say that Tecna?" flora asked.

"Because we killed Baltor once but andra brought him back, she must have used his body to an extent, we need to kill them both and burn their bodies" Tecna explained. "That's terrible though" flora said. "Flora don't you realized he killed musa? We could be next, we all have to stand together, either your with us or you're not" Tecna replied. Flora looked down and sighed "fine" she whispered.

Linphea was alive and thriving when andra stepped foot on the grass. The moment andra's foot touched the grass it wilted and cracked and died. Andra laughed "looks like I automatically kill this realm when I come" she said running her hands over every plant they passed.

Baltor moved out of the way as plants sparked on fire and burned. Animals ran through the forest screaming and fairies scattered. Everyone screamed as andra led the way. Her very presences in this realm caused the destruction.

"ANDRA! BALTOR! GET OUT OF MY REALM!" flora yelled. "YEA GET OUT OF LINPHEA!" came the voice of Stella. The whole winx was there. Andra laughed and snapped her fingers.

Energy from the flowers swirled around and wrapped up her arm. She then lazily flicked her fingers and there was a massive explosion. Flora was thrown back and hit a tree, the other winx club girls were thrown all over the realm.

Andra flew to flora and caught her before she hit the ground. She lowered flora to the ground. "Fairy of nature and peace, I hate having to do this but, goodbye and tell musa I said hi" then andra touched flora's lips and flora died. "How did you do that?" Baltor asked kneeling down to get a closer look. "There are many things I can do Baltor, next fairy is yours to kill by the way" andra said looking up from the dead fairy.

There was a massive explosion and an ear shattering scream. Jenna appeared bounding towards them holding something in her mouth. "The flower of life this will work just fine" andra said. She grabbed baltor's hand and touched the flower. The whole entire forest caught fire and andra laughed.

She magnified her voice and rose to the very tops of the trees.

"THOSE WHO WISH TO LIVE BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR HIGH KING AND HIGH QUEEN, THOSE WHO WISH NOT TO LIVE MAY CONTINUE BURNING IN MISERY" she shouted. Everywhere fairies bowed before them. The ones who bowed flew up away from the fire.

Animals where saved to but those who did not died. When the fire burned out andra replaced all of the fairies. "We will help you rebuild, you will become stronger and healthier than ever, don't fear us for we will be the best thing ever to happen, join us in our supreme kingdom and enter your golden ages" Baltor said.

Everyone just watched.

"Only because we refuse to fight in fear of losing what we could have left" one said. Andra smirked and Baltor hovered around her. "I cannot create life for I have nothing good within, Baltor you must handle this one" andra said moving backwards.

Even though she had no need for her legs she moved them through the air as if she were walking. Baltor nodded and spread his arms wide.

Plants around the burnt grounds sprung to life and rose up. "Andra why are we restoring the destruction?" Baltor asked as everyone gasped.

"Because what's the point of ruling if we mistreat them? We must stay rulers and if everyone sees how good at ruling we are they will not cross us and will keep us. Yes our intentions are evil but we might as well do something" andra replied as she was careful not to touch any of the new plants.

"Point taken" Baltor said nodding. Baltor moved his hands around and a new black flower appeared. "If anyone disobeys the rule of the high king and queen there magic will be taken from them" andra boomed.

The flower then shot to the very middle of Linphea and planted itself deeply into the ground.

**So there you go lots of action coming in now!**


	18. Real of Judgment

The room was dark and candles burned everywhere. Andra was in baltors arms, slowly they moved, a small moan escaped andra's lips. Baltor tightened his hold on her and gasped. Andra opened her mouth to moan again but Baltor locked his mouth onto hers. Faster he went, her arms wrapped around him and she cried out in pleasure as she held Baltor with a tight grip. "Not yet" Baltor slowed down and Andra gave him a grumpy impatient look. Baltor kissed her cheek and smiled as he continued at an even pace. "I'm enjoying this too much" he kissed her again. The candles went out.

Baltor and Andra where sitting out in the sun. Jenna was curled up on andra's chest purring. Baltor was running his hands down Jenna's back watching them with soft eyes. Baltor leaned in to kiss Andra but a blast caused them to fly apart. Baltor hit the rocks with a crash of rubble and dust, Andra landed on her feet and skidded back. Jenna was shielded by andra's arms as they skidded. Jenna ripped free and hissed as she grew in size. Andra looked around with a feral look as big blooms of lights flew around.

"BALTOR! GET IN NOW!" Andra created a thick protection shield. Baltor made it to the shield and Andra tightened it. Andra looked up with true fear in her eyes. "What is it!" Baltor tensed as he followed her eyes to the sky. "The golden kingdom, they are coming with the greatest wizard, sorceress, fairy, and witch" Andra was almost hyperventilating. "Why!" Baltor was now terrified himself. "We must have thrown something out of balance to the point where it affects them!" the sky split open and shots of light of different colors came down. The sky closed and standing before them four people stood.

A full-fledged belivex fairy stood before them. A large muscular wizard stood with a massive staff. A witch scarier than Andra stood next to an exotic looking sorceress. "Andra! We are here not to reason, not to fight, just to judge and sentence you. You have stolen the most forbidden spell. You have stolen the spell to rise the dead. This is punishable by death, including the extermination of who you brought back" the witch spoke. Baltor looked at Andra then at the witch. "I think I will be doing the punishing today" then before Andra could stop him he broke the force field. "NO!" Baltor heard andra's screaming.

The world changed and suddenly Baltor was in a new reality. Screams and cries echoed around him, one was familiar. Baltor slammed straight into griffin. "BALTOR!" she threw his arms around her. Baltor felt a rush of pain fly through him. "What are you doing here? You belong at your school teaching stupid witches like the trix" Baltor pushed her away. "Baltor I need you! They are coming after me. You promised me you would always help me" griffin pleaded with him, grabbing his arm and trying to prevent him from moving forward. "You abandoned me!" Baltor wasn't even angry, he was to focused on finding Andra.

"That fairy will turn on you! At least I left you and wouldn't kill you" griffin cried. Baltor slammed griffin into the ground and climbed on top of her. "You tried to kill me later, you and those fairies! Now you are trying to kill me again and kill my Andra!" Baltor roared. "I have my students!" griffin yelled. "The trix sure show how good of a professor you are!" Baltor put his arm on her neck. "Andra was one of my students to" she hissed. Baltor snapped and started choking griffin. "Do not claim andra's amazing gifts as something of your doings" he hissed. Griffin wrapped her legs around Baltor and grinded under him. "One last time" then her eyes rolled behind her head and she died. Baltor got up and continued on.

The moment the protection of the shield dropped Andra was transported to the realm of judgment. "YOU CANNOT HOLD ME IN MY OWN MIND!" Andra screamed. Andra sat down and crossed her legs. "I am one of you guys, I am mightier then you guys! I am stronger then this! Now that I'm here I will steal this realms magic and be the ultimate magical being ever known" Andra concentrated. Andra knew everything that anyone knew of the realm of judgment. When the golden kingdom judged you they sent you here and watched how you battled through it. All of your fears and wrong doings visited you.

If you showed remorse, if you showed resentment, if you tried to repeat your actions. Andra sighed and put her hands on her face. Baltor was totally screwed, she had to act fast. Before Andra could decide what action to take a howl arose. Andra poked up and the master guard groaned and rolled around on the ground. Andra ignored them and walked past them uncaringly. They followed her as Andra thought of nothing but blank thoughts. That's it Andra just had to keep her calm and wander, there had to be a seam somewhere in the world she was in. the seam would lead me to the source of power. With this power she could go take over the world with the most power.

Andra could be the first to conquer the golden kingdom. This motivated Andra enough to press forward. Andra brushed her hand over her shoulder with a pang of longing, she missed Jenna fiercely. Andra heard a meow coming from below. Jenna ran up to Andra and jumped onto her shoulder. "Jenna!" Andra pulled Jenna off of her shoulder and held Jenna to her chest. Jenna let out a hard purr and snuggled her face into andra's arm pit. Suddenly andra's father came from the shadows. "Dad?" Andra asked as she cradled Jenna. Andra then closed her eyes and reminded herself that this was all fake.

Andra walked away but found herself closed in by the master guard. Andra turned and faced her father, she ignored him and just stood. Julius grabbed Jenna from andra's arm and the cool was lifted from Andra. A wordless scream came from andra's mouth as her father sliced the cat's neck open. Andra fell to her knees sobbing. "FUCK YOU! YOU KILLED HER! JUST LIKE YOU KILLED MY GODDANM GOODNESS! YOU KILLED MY LAST LINK TO HUMANITY!" Andra then fell down and her forehead pressed against the dirt.

Andra sobbed deeply and then screamed every few minutes. "NO ONE CONTROLS MY DESTINY!" Andra screamed. Andra summoned all of the power within her. "IF I CAN'T HAVE ANY GOODNESS OF MY OWN, THEN I WILL HAVE NO GOODNESS!" she screamed. "Goodness be gone, you have been suppressed, attempts to stay strong have been slaughtered, be gone!" She shuddered as a white light ripped itself out of her.

Baltor heard a familiar scream echoing from far away. Baltor ran towards the scream "ANDRA!" he screamed as he ran. A new girl blocked his path. "Sophia!" Baltor was shocked this time. "Baltor you abounded me! You let me fall!" Sophia was crying. Baltor wanted to reach for her, but then he remembered Andra. "Sophia" he almost cried out. "Have you forgotten me so easily?" she asked through tears. 

Baltor broke down and pulled Sophia to his chest. "I loved you Sophia, I regret my actions that caused your death. I love Andra though, she is in trouble and I want to save her and not have another death of a loved one on my shoulders" then he released her and ran towards where the scream had come from. Sophia screamed from behind Baltor but he blocked the screams out and continued on. "BALTOR!" a booming voice came. Baltor skidded to a stop to find musa and flora standing side by side. "You helped kill us baltor, you plan on killing our friends. Now we will kill you" musa then flew out at them. Baltor easily reflected her with a powerful sound wave attack.

Musa lay limp on the ground, flora shot forward and Baltor had her lying next to musa moments later. "You are pathetic" he sneered as he continued on. Baltor continued on and froze in shock to what he found next. Baltor was staring at himself, it was not a reflection though but a human copy of himself. "Who are you" Baltor demanded as he sized his copy up. "I am you" the imposter said politely. "If you are me then who am I?" Baltor knew it was stupid the moment the question came out of his mouth. "We are two halves of one, you are the evil Baltor, and I am the good Baltor" his double replied.

"What is the good Baltor doing in this odd place? This place seems to evil for you" Baltor chuckled as he circled himself. "I'm here trying to find you, I'm trying to help you find Andra" he replied. "Where is she!" Baltor grabbed his clone's shoulders and shook them. Baltor stopped himself "why would you want to find her? You're the good me, why would you want me to find someone evil?" Baltor tested his clone.

"Because you love her truly. You finally have found someone you love, the first and last" his clone replied softly. "I loved griffin, I loved Sophia" Baltor pointed out angrily. "No you loved to use griffin, and you loved to possess Sophia" his clone pointed out. Baltor angrily punched his clone. "You know it's true and that's why you're mad!" baltors clone shouted at him. Another scream ripped through the air and both baltors stopped. "ANDRA!" Baltor yelled.

When Baltor got to Andra she was on the ground shaking. Andra's body was shaking violently as she shrieked. Baltor ran and kneelt down and put his hands on her. Andra screamed again and white light was seeping from her. The white light billowed out and started taking a shape. Baltor watched in shock as Lucy stood before him. Lucy knelt down next to Baltor and put a hand on Andra and frowned. Andra sobbed and looked up at her. "It worked" Andra whispered. "What are you talking about?" Baltor asked. "Take my hand" Andra whispered. Baltor took her hand and looked up to Lucy.

"Lucy" everyone looked up to see the good Baltor walk out of the shadows. Lucy got up and ran into his arms, he swung her around and kissed her. "Good luck, we will be with you when you're ready for us" then hand in hand they walked away. "What just happened?" Baltor asked as he cupped andra's face. Andra held on to baltors hand with a tighter grip. Baltor closed his eyes and kissed Andra, when his eyes opened they sat on the ground in a barren dessert.

"Yes!" Andra got up and stumbled as she made right for a cave that sat on the barren landscape. "What is this place?" Baltor asked. "We were just in the realm of judgment, we still are! This is where the magic and power of the realm are kept. With this power we can take over the golden kingdom. If we get the power from the golden kingdom we will rule everything" Andra made it to the cave. A scale sat in the middle of the cave, it was rocking back and forth but never balancing perfectly.

Andra took baltor's hand and reached out. The power absorbed into both of them and Baltor felt the biggest rush of energy he had ever felt. Andra laughed heavily and time and space moved around them. They arrived back to the entrance to the under realm in a blast that put the golden kingdom beings to shame.

Andra blasted them before they could even react. "We will now climb to true power" Andra was smiling as power swirled around her. "I feel different Andra" Baltor said as he exercised his new powers. "You are now what I am Baltor, you have split between good and evil. True balance is made" Andra explained. "What about Lucy?" Baltor asked her. "I am no longer Lucy, she is free and the chaos is inside, we are no longer one but two different people" with that Jenna jumped onto andra's shoulder.

"Now it is time to rest, because soon we will not have time for such things. Ruling the whole universe is going to be tiring job" Andra laughed wickedly. "Why don't I feel more evil then I was?" Baltor asked. "Because we have no goodness to compare it to. We are now free of the burden of conflicting emotions. We have freed our goodness and they feel just as peace as we are!" Andra laughed and threw her arms out. Baltor nodded and embraced Andra, he didn't feel love anymore. He felt passion and possession.


End file.
